Historically, ozone has been used as a disinfectant or sterilizing agent in a variety of applications. These include fluid-based technologies such as: purification of potable water, sterilization of fluids in the semi-conductor industry, disinfection of wastewater and sewage, and inactivation of pathogens in biological fluids. Ozone has also been used in the past as a topical medicinal treatment, as a systemic therapeutic and as a treatment of various fluids that were subsequently used to treat a variety of diseases.
Previous technologies were incapable of measuring and differentiating between the amount of ozone that was delivered and the amount of ozone actually absorbed and utilized. This meant previous medicinal technologies for use in patients were incapable of measuring, reporting or differentiating the amount of ozone delivered from the amount that was actually absorbed and utilized. This problem made regulatory approval as a therapeutic unlikely. Previous fluid treatment technologies were also incapable of measuring, reporting or differentiating the amount of ozone delivered from the amount that was actually absorbed by a fluid.
In addition, early approaches of mixing ozone with fluids employed gas-fluid contacting devices that were engineered with poor mass transfer efficiency of gas to fluids. Later, more efficient gas-fluid contacting devices were developed, but these devices used construction materials that were not ozone inert and therefore, reacted with and absorbed ozone. This resulted in absorption of ozone by the construction materials making it impossible to determine the amount of ozone delivered to and absorbed by the fluid. Furthermore, ozone absorption by construction materials likely caused oxidation and the subsequent release of contaminants or deleterious byproducts of oxidation into the fluid.